Fake Out Make Shot
by Pii
Summary: Here you can see my random one-shot collections. You can take the idea for your story but give credit to the original. You can request drabble title here, sorry bad grammar. Newest : Sick. It's already a while since he is sick. My poor little brother...
1. Cursed

_Hello there Pii's here. Welcome to 'Fake Out Make Shot' (lol, from 'Fake Out Make Out' xD) which includes my random and one-shot drabbles here(with unfinished, mostly with cliffy ending :P). If there's anyone who want to take the story idea and make it an actual story it's okay by me. As long you credit me. First of all, I am sorry if you can't really enjoy this shots because my bad grammar(if you want to make this an actual story and edit the grammar it's fine too~). But please enjoy them. If you got any random theme for me, feel free to review me and maybe I will do your request. It just maybe. Now I will start drabble 1 with random shot(from my own challenge lol XD). Enjoy~_

**Cursed**

Rated : T

Mystery/Supernatural

I fly trough the evening sky, pulling an ecto-gun on me. I see a ghost with black and white outfit fly not far from me. Perfect, I think. I pointed my weapon on him, lock my aim on him. _Gotcha_.

"Say good-bye, ghost!" I said to him, then fire on him. But he quickly dodged, and shoot his ghost rays on my weapon, knocked it down. "Ah," I muttered, now I can't attack him, he looking at me with his deep glowing green eyes. I hate this, why he always playing around with me? You see, he already ruined my whole life. That time he made my father lost his job, and the other time he destroyed my first suit. What if I was there? He never thought of that, I doubt it. He is a ghost after all.

But, why? Why he is so annoying? I heard him saving the town plenty times. But why he is really annoys me? I don't know why. Or maybe I am the one who attacking him first? But he ruined my life.

But, I must say, without him… without him ruining my life. I will never meet with Danny, you know, everyone call him a loser, but to me, he is not. I must say thanks for him. Because now I know what's the real friend mean. And I can become a great hunter like this because of him too. Am I owed him for everything he gave me? Oh, I guess not. Because he made my dad lose his job, and now I can't forgive him for that.

Now, the way he is looking at me, I hate this. Then he turned and left me alone. _Sigh_, I guess I must get him the other time. I really wish I can make him hurt, for my revenge. But I want to be the one who do that. But I can't defeat him now, maybe the other time, but when?

"…I wish I can make him taste my pain, heh… But I want to be the one to do that," I muttered, how stupid am I? I am wishing that even I can't stand against him? I must make myself stronger, I don't know how, but I must.

I headed to my apartment. I think my dad already waited for me there. But when I just turned around, I heard someone's voice from my back. It sounds like a woman's voice, but it's deep. I turned back to see, but I found nothing. I landed on the ground for a while to check.

"Who's there?" I asked.

Nobody answers. I think it just hallucination, then I turned to heading back to my jet. But then, I feel like stepped on something. I turn my head to see my feet. A paper, and a doll. I pick up both of them. But something is bugging me, the doll.

It's a doll of my enemy, _Danny Phantom_. Why it is there? And it's really looks like him, with the black and white outfit, white hairs, and green eyes. I start to read the paper.

'_Because you wished for it, so shall it be… This is a doll of Danny Phantom that will make you can tear him apart, everything you done with this doll with happens to the real person' _it said. I looking at the paper, _voodoo_ huh? I don't believe in magic. Then I threw away the paper, and looking at the doll.

_But at least, give it a try…_

I put the doll into my bag, and start to ride my jet to my apartment.

*line break* ~o~o~o~

The next day, I go to school like always. And I bring the _Danny Phantom doll _with me. I don't know what I will do with it yet, but I will test it later. I put my stuffs on my locker, except for the doll. I keep looking at it. I walked to my classroom. But then, I bumped into someone, "Ouch!"

"…s…sorry," I said, I quickly hide the doll. I open my eyes, try to see the one who hit me. I see him, the most wonderful person in the world, for me. I am really surprised to see him. "…Danny?"

Yeah, the boy with spiky black hair, baby blue eyes, white t-shirt, and blue trousers. He is the one. He is completely different with the one who always bugging me every time, Danny Fenton. Not Danny Phantom.

"V…Valerie?" he asked. "I… I got to go,"

I just smiled, when I see him running to the bathroom. I didn't know why but he always do that. Not a long time after that, I see a ghost and Danny Phantom. In the time like this, I always change to my red huntress form, but this time, I don't want to. I want to see what will happen next.

After a while of fighting, I see Danny Phantom sucked the ghost into his thermos. I didn't know how he got that thermos. After he flew away, I remembered with the voodoo. I grab the voodoo and start to try it. Wonder if Phantom will get the pain?

I start to hold the doll's right-or left hand, I don't pretty care. I squish it. But the doll is pretty hard, must I try harder? I don't know. I stopped to squish it, looking at the doll. What I must do with this? I just about to put my hand on the eyes, but then I hear the bell rang. I quickly hide the doll again, then I see Danny, with Tucker, and Manson walking into the classroom. I smiled a little, I heard their conversation.

"I don't know why but suddenly my arm hurts," Danny said, looking at his arm.

"Maybe you got hurt there and you forgot?" ask Manson, I hate her. She is closer with Danny.

"…dude, you're okay?" ask Tucker. The trio sit on their usual places. I keep looking on them, mostly on Danny. I wonder what's wrong with his arm, but Mr. Lancer entered the classroom and started our lesson.

After a halfway for the lesson, I hear Danny making excuse to leave. I keep looking on him, he is running outside. Then I try to focus with my lesson again, until…

A ghost appeared again and Phantom is there like always.

While everyone screaming and running outside, I just stay in the classroom. I don't know what to do. Phantom always done this easily, I think. I pull the doll out again and try to test it if it's worked on Phantom. But it's not until Phantom knocked down into my table. He looking at me, I glare on him, my enemy. "Uh,… hi?" He said, half-smiled. I hate this.

Then the ghost, I don't know which ghost, attacking him again. I just watch there, wonder if I must change into red huntress now, well… nobody's here. Just me, myself, that ghost, and Phantom.

But when I'm just going to change, he already sucked the ghost inside his thermos. I hate him, really hate him. I pulled my ecto-gun and shoot it on him, but he dodged it.

"Go to hell, Ghost!" I yelled.

"H…hey! Take it easy," he said. He is really annoying me. Then he phrase trough the ceiling and left, again. Then I remembered the voodoo. Why I am so stupid? Why I not use that? Why I used the ecto-gun? I forgot about that earlier. Huh, I think I will test this stuff again now.

I put my hand on the doll's stomach. What I will do with this thing now? I squish it randomly. From the arm, leg, body… Now what I will do with the head? Hmm…

Suddenly I got an idea to hold his neck, but then I remembered. Ghosts not need to breathe. How stupid am I? I canceled my mind to squish the neck. Now what? I am still squishing his body. But then everyone entered the classroom, to continue the lesson. I quickly hide the voodoo again, but still hold it. I see Danny, Tucker, and Manson again. Danny looks… bad? I see him holding his stomach. What's wrong with him? That morning he said his arm hurts, maybe now his stomach is? I wish he get better soon.

*line break* O3O3O3O3O

The bell rang, everyone take their break. I walked over Danny to see what's wrong with him. "Hi Danny," I said to him.

"hi…" he smiled, but I know it's forced. If you see what happens with him today. I looking at him, "Are you… okay?" I asked, looking at his stomach. He is looking at me, with his baby blue eyes. "I… am fine," he muttered. I know he is not okay, but I don't know why he didn't want to tell me.

"…Danny, don't lie to me. I saw you holding your stomach earlier," I said. He just shrugged. I wish he want to tell me. But he didn't want to. I thinking to go for eat. "Then,… I will eat first, bye. Hope you get better soon,"

I left him, but then the Phantom doll dropped. Then I heard someone say, "Ow!"

I turned to see, Danny is the only one there. I pick up the doll then walk over him again. "D…Danny, are you all right?"

"I…I am fine, yes…" he said, rubbing his back. What's wrong with him? I put my hands over his back, try to help, but he say,"…it's… it's okay,"

I put down my hands, looking at him. What's wrong with Danny today? I don't know. I want to know. I really want to know. Why he didn't want to tell me? Why?

"O…okay, if you're really fine,… I will go for eat now,… bye," I said again, about to leave him. Then I looking at the Phantom doll again, squish it again. I don't see the point of it, just for fun. But then I heard another groan from Danny. I turned back again. This time, he is falling on floor.

"Danny!" I yelled. I run after him, but then the Phantom doll fell from my hand. Danny groans again. He is holding his head. "D…Danny,… are you all right? Tell me…! Tell me what's wrong!..."

"I… I am fine,…"

Again, he answers that again. Why he always answer the same answer?

Suddenly his eyes rolled and looking at the Phantom doll on the floor. Oh no, he found it! He found my doll! I bet he will ask me about that. I quickly take it before he could pick it up. I bet he will ask me about it.

"…what's that?" he asked. _I was right._

"uh,… that's… that's…. nothing!" I said, try to cover it up.

"Is that a Danny Phantom doll?" he asked. Pointing on the doll I hide behind my body.

"…N…No…! It's… it's just…" I try to hide it, please don't look at it. Please don't. I got the doll from someone, not because I like Phantom. I got it because I hate him. I stepped back. I bumped into a locker, with the doll behind me, and I hear Danny groaned again.

"Danny…!"

I panicked. Why Danny suddenly groans like that? I'm looking at the Phantom doll.

"That,… That doll…" Danny pointed on the doll.

I am not understand, I'm looking at the doll then at Danny. What's the connection with the doll? I squish the doll then ask him, "you mean… this doll?"

"Aahh….!" Danny yelped in pain as he holding his body. I am really shocked now. That doll supposed to hurt Phantom, why Danny is the one who got the pain?

I try it again to make sure, I squish it one more and Danny screamed more.

"P…Please,… stop that!"

I don't know what to do. I must stop. But I'm not sure. Why Danny is the one who got the pain? Why not Phantom? Now I really confused. Is that because the doll? Or Danny is hurt because something else? Now I must make sure, that voodoo created to curse Danny or Phantom? I grab the doll's hand, then I looking at Danny. He screamed and holding his hand.

"Aaaaarggh…! My… hand…!"

Now I don't know what else. I am panicked. So it's really for Danny? Not for Phantom? I'm confused! Really confused! Now I hold on the leg, and Danny yelped in pain again. It's really created for Danny. But,… why? I am not understand, really not understand…

I am just looking at my friend, or you can say someone I have crush on. Rolling on the floor, screams in pain. I don't know what to do. Why a doll that supposed to hurt Phantom, it is hurting Danny, not the Phantom?

_Now I am really confused…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* end (?)

_Whew, done. Like it? Hate it? If you want to take the idea for actual story it's okay._

_Mmm, now… review please?_

_And if you got any idea for the next drabble, tell me :3~_


	2. Snapped

_Hi there! Welcome to Fake Out Make Shot Drabble two! Can I ask you for the next Drabble title? But before that, sorry bad grammar._

**-Line Break-**

**Snapped**

Rated : T

Mystery/Supernatural

Let his body fell on his bed. _Exhausted. _Breathe in, breathe out. His eyes almost closed, they're half-opened, with dark circle around them. His hairs are messy. It's almost morning, but he let himself to close his eyes. The teenage boy closes his eyes, try to catch some sleep. At least for an hour or two. Trough he knew he can't, he just tried. He wanted to rest for a while. After the battle he caught almost everyday.

Battle you ask? Yes. Amity Park, a nice place to live, the sign says. But are you sure? Amity Park is a town that filled with ghosts. The town got almost everyday ghost attacks. But someone is protecting them from the ghost attacks. Who you ask? He is no other than the boy who lays on the bed right there, Daniel; Danny Fenton, as known as Danny Phantom, the one and only.

Trough the townsfolk not always believe in him, he keep trying. He tried his best to protect the town. Even for the ones who hate him. For example is _Valerie_, as known as the Red Huntress. She hunted him for ruined her life. But Danny never meant to, he just wanted to help the little puppy from getting his toy. But Valerie thought it was his dog, and she start to hunting him.

Another example is Maddie and Jack Fenton, or in another word, _Danny's ghost hunter parents_. What? You maybe asked. But that's right. Maddie and Jack Fenton are ghost hunters, and they really hate ghosts. They never knew that their own son is a half-ghost. Danny never told them, he is too scared to face the truth. What if they hate him? What if they kicked him out of the house? Nah, he really can't imagine…

Now he lay on the bed. Breathe in, breathe out, in, out, in, out. Danny is just _fourteen_. And he must handle two different lives. In one side, he is a clumsy, loser kid. But in the other side, he is a hero, protector, but also a villain. Sometime he couldn't accept himself, but he still take them with smile.

_Nobody knew his guilt._

It's just about one minute, or maybe two since he closed his eyes. But the time told him to get up. His sister bursts from the door.

"Danny! Wake up! This is morning already!"

With a groan, he let himself up, stretch his body and went to change his clothes. After that, he walked downstairs. Still with half-opened eyes, he yawned then let himself to see his parents. The two glimpse in orange and blue smiles at him. Without say anything, he sat down. He took milk and a box of cereal, he pour them into his cereal bowl then steer it.

"Good morning sweetie!" his mom greeted. Smile crossing her face. Danny just glanced at his mom without speaking any words. Then he is back to his cereal bowl and use his spoon for eat.

"Hey Danny-boy check this out!" his dad spoke happily, showing him an invention. "We fixed the ghost radar so it won't point on you anymore!"

Danny sighed. It won't. It will point on him again. He is sure of that. Smiling, his parents turn on the radar. The radar started to search for a ghost nearby. "_A ghost is right in front of you. You maybe some kind of not notices, ghost right in front of you_."

The two parents confused, then sighed. It still pointed on him. The two turned the radar off, Danny sighed then back to his cereal. While Maddie and Jack wondered what's wrong with the radar, Jazz walk over her little brother and ask him for a ride to school. The two siblings went to their school, Casper High.

Just about to put the Fenton Thermos on his locker, Danny felt a blue mist come out from his mouth. With a groan, the boy jumps into his locker and changed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

Danny flew out, searching for a ghost nearby. Scanning around the school, then he notices the Box Ghost. _The annoying Box Ghost_. Danny sighs, notice that the Box Ghost looking at him. The Box Ghost raised his hands then started to yell, "Beware! I am the Box Ghost! Fear my boxes and bubble wraps!"

Can he yell something else? Danny wondered. He pulls out his Fenton Thermos and suck Box Ghost inside. Danny closes the thermos, flew back to his locker, changing back. And the bell rang. _Perfect._

Running to the classroom, and he knew he is late. Mr. Lancer put a glare on him, told him that he got detention. Danny walked in then sit down on his seat. Yawning, he is too tired. While Mr. Lancer explaining the stuffs, Danny not paying attention. His eyes almost closed, again. He almost fell asleep, until…

"Mr. Fenton! Sleeping again?" Mr. Lancer spoke loudly. Cause him to open his eyes wide. Nervously, he answer the overweight teacher, "N…No! Mr. Lancer!"

Mr. Lancer glanced on him once more, then back to his lesson. Danny sighed in relief. He is just really tired. Imagine, _after a ghost fight last night, not enough time to sleep, and…_

Yet another blue mist escaped from his mouth.

_Ghost attack in the class hour…_

…_Perfect,_

Raising his hand up, he is going to ask the overweight teacher for bathroom permission.

"Um, Mr. Lancer? Can I go to the bathroom?"

The overweight teacher glanced on him for a moment. Danny always asking for permission, not sure he will be back or not. Mr. Lancer is sick of his excuses, but Danny always asking for excuses. He didn't know what Danny Fenton did out there. Mr. Lancer sighs, then let him to leave.

"Okay, but come back soon."

"Thanks,"

The boy left the room, looking left and right at the hallway. Nobody's there. Time to change, two blue rings appear from his wrist and traveled trough his body. Again, he changed to his alter ego, Danny Phantom. His eyes scanning trough the hallway, search for a ghost nearby. _First the Box Ghost, now what?_

_Sleepy_, tries to still awake. It's a job to do. Danny notices two glimpse of green. The ecto-pusses caught his eyes. Danny quickly fly towards them then fired ecto-beams on them. "Can you two leave me for a break? I am so tired here!"

Ignoring his yell, the ecto-pusses spin their tentacles and hit Danny's face hardly plenty times. _Perfect wake-up slaps from the octopus ghosts_. The two ghosts fly away, Danny shot ice beams on them, froze them. The two ghosts start to fell down, but before it, a blue beam caught them. The Fenton Thermos, capture complete.

Sighs, Danny transformed back then walks slowly to his classroom. Just about the time for the bell to rang.

Everyone dashed to the cafeteria, Danny slowly walking to his locker to put the Fenton Thermos in. Right after he put the thermos, Dash and Kwan appeared behind him. Prepare to get _Fenton_ on his locker. Danny glanced on him. Normally, he would be scared. But today he is too tired.

"Fenturd," Dash grinned, looking at the spiky haired boy.

"What do you want Dash?" Danny asked mutely. He just really tired.

"Well 'duh, you know what do I wanted." Dash said, picking Danny up by his collar. Kwan just smiled softly along with Dash.

Danny closes his eyes for a while, then he opened his eyes and replied, "_Leave me alone, Dash_."

Is that not enough for him? Ghost fights during night, not enough time to sleep, ghost attack during class time, and now? Stuffed into locker by a local bully? Danny can't get more from this. Every time he is treated as a clumsy and weak kid. Nobody realize how much his responsibility, nobody realize what it is without him. His mind filled with guilt. Nobody knew how much guilt he got.

Danny try to speak louder so Dash and Kwan could hear him. "_Leave me alone._"

Dash raised an eyebrow on his speech. Fenton said that to him. Danny Fenton, the loser of Amity Park. He couldn't believe what he just said.

"…What?" the bully asked. Danny closes his eyes again. Then open them with flashing green on it. "I said,… _leave me alone_!"

Shocked, and scared. Dash let Danny down. Dash and Kwan stepped back, Danny get himself up. Still with his eyes flashing green, Danny stepped forward. He is getting closer to the two. The two A-List kids still scared with Danny's eyes glowing green. Why suddenly it's turned into like that? And not only that, they looks,… eerie, and scary.

"_What's it Dash…? Scared…?_"

Danny asked with a deep, echoing voice. Dash and Kwan getting more scared. When did Fenton get that voice? And those eyes… how'd he do that? How? That's in Dash's mind right now. When? How? Why it's so eerie? Dash opened his mouth, try to speak.

"F…Fenturd, why you-?" the jock asked.

"Y…Yeah, what… makes you,…" Kwan asked, paused when Danny walk even closer at them.

"_Shut up, Dash_." Danny spoke. The two closes their mouth. Danny walked over Kwan, ignoring him. Kwan gasped when Danny did that. His eyes glued at Danny who walked to Dash. Dash meanwhile, shaking, scared. What surprises him that, Danny picked him by his collar. "_You never knew how many times I hold back myself._"

"W…What do you mean!" Dash asked. Fear filled his face. So, all this time, Danny always held himself back against him? But, why? Why Fenton must do that? Why he must held back all this time? Why he is not attacking back? The questions bursts into Dash and Kwan's mind right now. But this is not the right time to ask that. What surprises Dash and Kwan next is, Danny punched the jock with his other hand. And knock him unconscious. "Dash!"

_Just with one punch_

_With one hand_

Kwan triggered his teeth, stepped back, "S…Stay away from me!" he yelled. But Danny kept getting closer at him. "_You're next,_"

Kwan's eye getting widen as Danny grabbed him by collar. "_This is a payback, what you did at me everyday,_"

"Wait! Fenton, wait!" Kwan tried to explain. After saw he knocked Dash down, he can't imagine what will happened to him. "Please, don't!"

But Danny ignored Kwan. He laid a punch on Kwan and knocked him down. Both of the jocks now knocked out cold. The two A-List kids lay on the floor. Danny breathed in and out from the exhaustion. Suddenly the light on his eyes wore of, he snapped out of it.

Danny looking at the two jocks, already knocked out. Danny couldn't believe what he just done, looking at his hands. He is shaking in horror he caused, his face turned pale.

"_What I've done…?"_

_-end(?)_

**Line Break**

_There guys the drabble two. Please forgive me for the bad grammar. Review anyone? And I need idea for the drabble three. Please give me random theme. Thanks._

_~Pii_


	3. Sick

_Alright People. I think it's time to update this shots thing XD I know I make more one-shots with cliffys but not in this… Alright, idk why I did that. I just think, it's not fit in this. I think it must be 'random drabble' then? XD Alrighty whatever then. Enjoy. Sorry bad grammar._

**Sick**

I crossed my hands on the bed, my head is leaning on them. It's already a while since he is sick. I don't know what got into him, but I think it's all because his ghost hunting. He barely can rest, every night he always out for that. I don't know when he go to bed every night.

**Flashback**

_It was from this morning, when my little brother hardly get his eyes opened. It's a normal day in my house but something just going wrong with him. "Hey Danny," I greeted him. He just ignored me and walking trough, sitting on his chair and eat his cereal breakfast. Meanwhile mom and dad keep talking about ghosts._

_I can tell he spent all night for hunting ghost, from the dark around his eyes. He wobbly taking the spoon to get the cereal, I know something is wrong with him. "Are you okay?" I asked. But he just shoot me a glare as it is saying 'Obvious Question, Jazz'. So I went shut._

_After getting him to school, I keep looking at him. He is walking slowly into his class. I guess he'll be fine._

_But then, I was wrong._

_Halfway the school day, I've heard he fall unconscious in the middle of class. I hurried run into the nurse's room. Only found he laid on the bed. I touched his body, really warm. When the bell rang, they told me that our parents will come soon to bring back him to home. I run trough the hallway back to my classroom. I can't stop worry about him._

**End Flashback**

I am looking at my little brother on his bed, a blue mist escaped from his mouth and he began to stir his head. His eyes still closed. Sweats dropping fast from his forehead. His mouth start to muttering about something. He tried to get up, the towel on his head start to fell. I stopped him from waking up. He need to rest.

I put my hand on his chest, try to calm him down and finally he is back to his sleep. I sighed in relief then I take the towel and get it into water. After dried it a little by squeeze it, I put it back on Danny's head.

I put my hand on his body, warm. Still really warm. I am really worried for him. Now to take care of that ghost… Danny can't do that. I take my cell phone, and start to dialing Sam's number.

"Hello, Sam, Danny's ghost sense is off again. Can you and Tucker take care of it? He need to rest." I told her. There is no way a sick person; even Danny Phantom to fight those ghosts. "Oh, Jazz. How's Danny?"

"He's fine. Can you and Tucker go to fight it? Thank you." I told her again, after Sam give me another reply, I ended the call and back to looking at my little brother.

_Oh, Danny…_

My little brother had worst days for his life, or maybe half-life. But no matter what, he is still my little brother. He has so much responsibility. Even more than our parents who are the actual ghost hunters. And even more than me who is his big sister. He is responsible, for all of us. Even for the whole town.

_If only he didn't overdo it._

I walked to the window slowly. The town is all busy with their business. A blue ghost flying around the town, shouting 'Beware' everywhere he go. The red huntress is busy chasing him, with ecto-weapons on her hands. She looks really tired, chasing ghosts all the day. I let my eyes to hover on the another side of the town, some ecto-pus ghosts making havocs everywhere. Just to make her more confused.

Another blue mist escaped from my little brother's mouth when I see Sam and Tucker running trough the street to chase those ghosts. I am back to calm down my little brother. "Shhh, Danny, Shh… just sleep, kay?"

After a few groans, he is back calming down and rest. His chest moving up and down from every breath he take.

_Oh, Danny, when you'll get well…?_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Sorry it's real short! XD Not it's not even 1000 words O3O okay sorry. Review anyone?_


End file.
